The Lilly Pond Lullaby: Currently Editing
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: "Come with me on, to the beautiful Lilly Pond" I lost my best friend in the Phantomhive Tragedy. Longing to smile, I hope to fall upon him once again. "Oh dear, I heard her majesty has a new pet.", "We have to be more careful I suppose..." Such comments g
1. Prologue Who I am

**Small warning before you read~. OCs, OOCness(possibly, I will try not to though). No yaoi. If you do not like it,I am sorry. **

* * *

**I hope you enjoy! Constructive Criticism apprecriated. I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**The Lilly Pond Lullaby**

**Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**MisaTheOtaku**

**Prologue~**

"Ciel! Come and play with us!" I giggled.

"Please?" Elizabeth added.

_When we were young we had no cares in the world._

Ciel ran towards us laughing, "Look! Mama and Papa got me a new toy! Want to play with it?"

"Oh, yes! Please?" Elizabeth and I looked at the brand new toy train.

"Choo Choo!" Ciel mimicked a train, "Lilly? Lizzy? Why don't you two try?"

"Hehe! Okay!" I giggled.

"Choo Choo!" Lizzy said cheerfully.

_We laughed with each other. We loved each other. How I miss those days. The days we had no responsibility. The days we had kept no secrets. The smiles we had then. _

"It's my birthday next week!" Ciel stated proudly, "I will be 10 years old."

"Happy early birthday!" I laughed. Elizabeth and I hugged him.

_So happy... Until __that__ day..._

"CIEL!? AUNTIE RACHEL?! UNCLE VINCENT?!" I sobbed being held back by my parents. "LET ME GO! CIEL! AUNTIE? UNCLE?"

We were visiting Ciel on his birthday. Oh how I was excited. I had bought him a brand new toy! I thought he would enjoy it. That he would laugh and play with it until we were older. How I was wrong.

We arrived at his manor on December 14, 1885, to discover a fire that engulfed the estate with flames. Red,orange,and yellow colored the estate. The grey and black colored the sky, smothering all life in reach of the home.

"Lillian, stop. Driver, take us home. We cannot stay here. It's too dangerous," Father said as he put me into the carriage.

"Stop it! Let me go! I have to help Ciel! I have to help Auntie and Uncle!" I cried trying to break free.

"No, sit," Father commanded.

"Come here," Mother said holding onto me. I cried and cried.

_The tears I wept. The pain is still here._

"Rachel and Vincent are gone, and Ciel is missing," I over heard father say to Mother.

"Oh dear! Did you find out how it started?" Mother asked between sobs.

"Arson," Father replied simply as he held Mother, "Also, I've received a letter from her Majesty."

"Hn?" Mother sniffled.

"She has requested we train Lillian," he asnwered.

"Train her?" Mother looked up at father worriedly,wiping her tears away.

"Yes, to be the Queens new pet," he stated.

"No. No. No. NO!" Mother screamed.

"Dear, it's the Queen's request," he stated, "Plus, we can hire somebody to protect her."

"I'm not comfortable with this."

"I know. I'm not either."

_ That day changed my life forever. I am now a guard of England's Underworld. _

"No, hold the sword like this," Auntie Francis stated.

"Why do I have to do this anyways?" I pouted.

"There are many reasons, but know that a women who cannot protect themselves are nothing," she replied.

"I just want to play!" I cried.

Auntie Francis just shook her head in annoyance, "Lillian Belle Susanna Smith! Take this seriously!"

"Yes ma'am," I whimpered.

_That was my normal day. Arguing, crying, complaining. Mother,Father,and Auntie Francis thought I was troublesome. I suppose I was. Though, everything was just too soon._

I was sitting in my own little living quarters. Cream color walls,which were filled with beautiful paintings of nature scenes, light wooden flooring that was partly covered with a bright blue rug, and best of all a piano in the middle of the room.

I sat at the piano, playing a tune that my mother and father used to sing me to sleep. The lyrics were something that they came up with, something to help me calm down. _The Lilly Pond Lullaby_

"Joey!" Mother called to father, "Ciel's returned!"

"That's wonderful Rosalie!" Father answered.

I immediately stop playing.'He's alive?' I jump out of my chair, and I began running out of the door. "Lillian? Lillian?! Come back!" Mother yelled.

"Go with her," Father ordered our Ladies maid, also known as my protector.

"Yessir," she said running after me.

After running for an hour, my legs started to give out, but I had made it to the entrance. I ran upstairs, ignoring the maid calling my name.

"Lady Lillian Belle Susanna Smith! Come back!" The maid yelled as she tumbled over.

_When I opened the door, there he sat. Expressionless, emotionless. His right eye was covered with a bandage, and behind him, stood a butler dressed in black._

"Ciel, I-I," I stuttered. At a loss for words.

"Lady Lillian! You shouldn't run like that. It is dangerous," The maid scolded, reaching out for my hand.

I immediately pushed her hand back and walked toward Ciel, hugging him, singing to him.

_"Come with me on,_

_To the beautiful Lilly Pond._

_Sunrise to Sunset, _

_'Twas the first time we met. _

_Days pass,_

_Nights fall,_

_When? When will you call?_

_Upon the loneliness of the Earth, _

_Do not fret._

_Come with me on,_

_To the Beautiful Lilly Pond._

_We will surely meet again in song."_

His eyes widened as he held hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered.

_I,too, am glad YOU are safe. _

For the first time since his disappearance, I smiled. I cried, not the normal tears of pain I cried daily. No, these tears were of joy.

_I am Lillian Belle Suzanna Smith. Daughter of Joey and Rosalie Smith. The Queen's Flower. _

_ And- Never again, will I give up hope._


	2. Chapter 1: Duties of Flower and Dog

**Hi~! Constructive Criticism please? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this story~! **

**Oh.. and just so you know...**

**Me no own kuroshitsuji... :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Duties of the Flower & The Dog**

_Why am I called a flower? Yes, I like them a lot, but they are so... useless? I suppose it has to do with my name being 'Lillian'. _

"Lilly, dear. You are going to stay with Ciel for the next month while your father and I go on a business trip. It seems our factories in America have had some issues recently. Delilah (our maid) will be joining you as well. Alright?" Mother smiled.

"Of course," I smiled back. _This just means I can spend time with my dear Ciel._

"Lady Lillian, I've already packed your things. We will leave when you are ready," Delilah informed.

"Of course," I nodded, " I suppose this is goodbye for a short while?" I said hugging Mother and Father.

"Only for a little while," Father laughed as Delilah and I got into the carriage.

The carriage ride was long, or so it felt. It felt as if it had been 5 hours before we arrived, but no. It had only been a total 30 minutes.

The horse-drawn carriage slowly came to a stop. _This is the first time I've seen Ciel since the day he returned. _The door to the carriage slowly opened. "Hello Lady Lillian. We've been expecting you," The butler greeted with a warm smile. He held his hand out to me, in hopes of helping me out of the carriage.

"Hello," I greeted smiling. I looked up to see a purple-haired maid, strawberry-blonde gardener, and the blonde chef waiting to greet me. "Oh my, it seems Tanaka is missing," I giggled. Tanaka, though a servant, has always been a grandfather to us as children.

"I'm right here, my lady. It is a pleasure to see you again. My, you've grown," the familiar voice stated.

I quickly turned around to face the elderly man once again. "Ah~ Tanaka it's been so long. I sincerely hope you are doing well? I have something for you, I will retrieve it later."

"Quite alright. Though, Lady Lillian, you shouldn't go through such lengths for a mere servant," Tanaka stated.

"Oh, please! You have said that so many times in the past, yet my reply is the same. Servant or nobility, American,Indian,Asian, or English, human or inhuman, we are all to be treated equally. I've never believed otherwise. You were just like a grandfather to us. How could I let that go? Hm?" I giggled.

"You are just the same, Lady Lillian," he chuckled.

I tried to keep my smile. I just couldn't, "On the contrary, I have changed. More than you can imagine."

"I'm sorry if I displeased you, miss," he bowed apologetically.

"No,no. You said nothing. I've just had plenty on my mind recently. That is all." I smiled once again, reassuringly.

"I'm somewhat pleased to hear that," he smiled in relief.

I looked over at the butler, "Would you be so kind as to take me to Lord Phantomhive?"

"Of course," he bowed.

We began to walk inside, the other servants still outside talking. "Say, is there anything you go by?"

"Yes. I go by Sebastian Michaelis," the buler stated.

"Sebastian? That name is very fitting," I giggled. _No wonder Ciel hired him. He has same name as his past dog._

We arrived to the door moments later, "Thank you, Mr. Michaelis." I smiled. He seemed shocked.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said opening the door. I stood refusing to walk in for a momen. _There is something off about him... I just can't put my finger on it. _I thought as I glared at him. Not trying to glare as in 'Stop doing this', just a 'I'm trying to figure you out' glare.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"No, I was just thinking that is all," I replied walking in.

"I will explain it all to you shortly, Lady Lillian," Ciel stated, looking up from his work.

"Are you sure young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," he said, "I'm sure she has gained a few secrets as well. And do you not remember? We thought it rude to keep secrets from each other. Lady Elizabeth on the other hand, if she were told, she couldn't keep it am I correct?"

"Lord Phantomhive. First,I would like to ask why you are using such formalities? Also, you are correct. I have gained a few things I should warn you," I said agreeing.

"Go on," he said.

"In time, my dear Ciel," I giggled as a light pink dusted his face.

"Do you have any books in your library? I see you have paper work, so I should probably let you be until dinner."

"Sebastian, have you recovered any of the books from the fire?" he asked.

"Yes, My Lord. Unfortunately, I was not able to collect all of them," he stated.

"A couple will do," I laughed, "I've already read them all twice anyways."

The butler looked at me shocked. I shook it off.

"I know. I'm a strange, troublesome girl, whom reads until she knows the book word for word by heart. Who will dismiss anything she's told," I absentmindedly thought aloud. Ciel looked shocked for a moment.

**Ciel POV**

"I know. I'm a strange, troublesome girl, whom reads until she knows the book word for word by heart. Who will dismiss anything she's told," she said somewhat sadly.

_Who dare say that about her? _

"Lilly? Who says," I demanded.

"Hn? No one in particuliar," she said. _Lie._

"Do not lie to me, Lilly!"

"Alright, I will not lie (about this)," Lilly chuckled.

"Then tell me. Who said that about you?" I demanded once more.

"I will not tell you~!" She laughed.

_Annoying, just as always. Hah. Well... That's what makes her unique._

**Lillian POV**

"Young master! I'm so sorry!" the gardener came in.

"Finny? What happened?" Ciel asked coldly.

"I-I accidentally b-broke your w-walking stick," he cried , "Wahh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Finny," Ciel growled.

"Finny, is your name right?" I looked at him, "Please do not worry. I truly believe it was an accident." I smiled reassuringly, "Please, though. I cannot help you if you get scolded for not doing your work. So, if I were you, I'd be heading back out to the garden."

"U-Uh... Right... Thank you Lady Lillian," he said making his leave.

"Finny!" Ciel yelled at him, trying to get him to come back.

"No... Let it go," I said.

"But," Ciel started.

"No. Now, may I visit the library?"

"No," Ciel laughed evilly.

"Oh dear. Am I being held hostage once again by Train(a.n- random name)?" I teased.

"I'm afraid so, dear Lullaby," he said smirking.

**Sebastian's POV**

_Interesting._

"Oh my," Lady Lillian said in a fake,distressed tone, "Whatever shall I do?"

"There is no use in running, Little Lullaby," my young master continued to smirk._ This is not like him. _"There is no escape." _I spoke to soon. That IS just like my master._

"I believe there is a way out," The girl smiled evilly. She walked passed him, jumping out of the window.

"LILLY!" The young master screamed, jumping out of his seat, "Sebastian! NOW!"

"Yes,My Lord."

"I'm fine," Lady Lillian stated immediately. She held onto the vine that grew next to the exterior walls, "Do you really believe I'd jump to my death?"

I helped her back into the window. _Very skilled._

"Now... Can I go to the library?"

The young master and I stood, deadpanned. "L-Library?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"Alright," my master agreed.

"YAY!" Lady Lillian was thrilled, "Delilah, come with me. I have a few suggestions for you."

"Of course, my lady."

**Ciel POV**

The two walked out. Lillian giggling away. She probably didn't realize how much she scared me.

"Young Master," Sebastian asked, "Are you alright? If I may say so, she is very interesting."

"Yes, I am fine. Sebastian, this is an order. Protect her, as you protect me."

"Understood," Sebastian replied, "Also, have you recovered from last weeks incident?"

_Flashback(No one POV)_

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice rang through the telephone. "I am with the Phantomhive estate, Is my master there by any chance?"

"..." The Italian kidnapper stood shocked.

"Woof" ordered Ciel as he was lying on the floor, brutally beaten.

"Very well young master. I will be there shortly."

-Clink- The phone call ended.

"I hope your men can play a proper game of fetch." Ciel smirked.

_End Flashback(Returning to Ciel's POV)_

"Yes. I am fine."

~ ~ ~ The Next Day/No one POV ~ ~ ~

Lady Lillian and Earl Phantomhive sat in the Earl's study, reminiscing the past. They both agreed that it was useless and unnecessary, which caused them to want to continue. Lillian smiled nearly the entire time, laughing occasionally.

"Young Master," Sebastian stated.

"Lady Lillian," Delilah followed.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Lillian asked.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but you have a letter," Delilah answered.

"As do you, Young Master," Sebastian added.

Handing the letters to each of the nobles, they backed away.

"Hn," Ciel started.

"This is interesting," Lillian finished.

"Her majesty is requesting I work with her 'Flower' in this case. It reads, _I truly hope I can entrust the dog and the flower to stop the murders of the prostitutes._"

"Young Master, do you know who the Flower is?"

"I'm afraid not," Ciel answered his butler.

"Oh no," the dirty blonde and hazel eyed girl gasped.

**Lillian POV**

"Oh no..." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked me.

"Oh.. Nothing really. I was just hoping that I would not have to tell you my secret so soon," I said quietly.

"Don't tell me?" Ciel said, utterly shocked.

"Yes. I, Lillian Belle Susanna Smith, am her Majesty's flower."

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage and my luggage. We will be staying at the townhouse," Ciel ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Delilah, help Sebastian with the preparations," I ordered as well.

"Yes, My Lady."

As soon as the two walked out of the room, everything became silent.

"How long?" Ciel asked.

"Huh?"

"How long have you been policing England's underworld?" he repeated in further detail.

"December 15,1885," I replied.

"I see," he said turning his gaze to the window.

"I have something for you," I smiled sadly. He looked up as I continued.

"I never got to give this to you on your birthday." I pulled out a handmade, wooden toy train, "I helped the man make it, and I painted it for you. No, not the best, but let's not forget, I was 10." I sat it on his desk and began to walk out of the door. Until his voice caught my attention, that is.

"Thank you, Lilly."


	3. Chapter 2: Undertaker's Shop

**Update! :D **

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Undertaker's Shop_**

_Fiery eyes gleam through the night, _

_Lost in the faint sounds of whispers._

_Open to information,_

_Where all lies and truths come useful._

_Every and any of her wishes shall be fulfilled,_

_Right from the beginning,without failure._

_~Because that is the Flower's duty._

**Lillian POV**

We arrived at the Phantomhive Townhouse not long after. Not as large as the actual estate, but it is still a rather large building.

"Look at it this way," Sebastian began, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It will be quite peaceful without those four around. AS he spoke a mental image of Tanaka, Bardroy, MeiRin, and Finny appeared.

"I suppose your right," Ciel stated as Sebastian opened the door.

We all stood deadpanned, noticing the mess the room was put in. In the corner was Auntie Ann,or Madame Red as some like to call her, and a Chinese man sitting in the other side of the room. Behind the couch was another man with long brown hair, tied back in a red ribbon.

"Auntie Ann! It's been so long!" I laughed as I made my way over to her.

"Madame Red? Lau? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ciel yelled.

"My, my! It has been quite a long time, hasn't it dear Lilly? And it seems that because my little nephew arrived early, the Queen's Guard Dog has things to take care of," the woman in red stated.

I glanced over at Ciel to find him staring deep in thought, slightly irritated by being called 'little'.

TCTCTCTC

"I have heard about all of the prostitutes being murdered on the streets,"Ciel began, " The way each of them were killed are very abnormal. So abnormal, the public and the press has given the murderer a nickname- 'Jack The Ripper'. Thus, her majesty is concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" The Madame Red asked.

"The wounds look like they were from some kind of sharp tool. Quick cuts and a painful death were apart of this," Sebastian added.

Lau gave an eerie smile, "The Queen's Guard Dog has already been dispatched. I'm not interested, however... Will you be able to go to the crime scene?"

"Sir," I spoke up, "I can honestly say that doubting the Earl is one risky bet. I am most certain he will be able to visit."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" he asked.

"Of cour-"

"I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murrderer is definitely an abnormal madman. So, Earl? Will you be scared?"

"I came because I have become worried for Lady Elizabeth and Lady Lillian. There is no need to answer your pointless questions," Ciel answered.

"Delilah," I asked, "What do you think we should do?"

"Miss, you should not be asking me," she answered, but quickly gave into my glare, "I do not believe it to be wise for us to visit the crime scene. There will be too many people gathered to see what happened."

"Then I suppose we should go visit him," Ciel stated.

"You don't mean?!" Lau asked.

~Undertaker's Shop~

"So where are we?" Lau asked.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW SUCH A PERSON?!" Madame Red yelled.

Sebastian opened the door for the group. The room was the same as usual. The horrid smell of death, creeky (near rotting) wooden floors, and let's not forget the coffins that were scattered around the dark room.

"Undertaker? Are you in?" Ciel asked.

Not a moment later we received a reply, "He~ He~He... Welcome Earl." The casket in the front started to open as Undertaker sat up. "Oh, and the strange human Lady Lillian as well. How've you both been?"

"Perfectly fine,thank you," I answered, scaring the others as well. The only ones who weren't scared were Delilah, Ciel and Sebastian. Though, Ciel and his butler were shocked, and Delilah couldn't care less.

"Enough chit-chat. We have come for information on the recent murders of Jack The Ripper," Ciel stated.

"You know the price," he smiled, "Give me the ultimate laughter!"

Most of the people in the room deadpanned. "I suppose I should try," Lau stated preparing for his joke, which made no sense at all.

"Alright, my turn. I, Madame Red, am one of the best gossipers. Thus, you will enjoy this joke."

Once she began I noticed Delilah place her hand over my ears and Sebastian do the same with Ciel. _A dirty joke..._

Undertaker attacked the two with masks marked with a red 'x' on each of them. "I suppose it is your turn Earl?"

"Wha-" Ciel stuttered, shocked.

"It is my turn. If all of you would wait outside, and do not peep no matter what," Sebastian said with a closed eye smile.

"I'm not leaving," I smiled, receiving a glare from the butler.

"Sebastian, it is alright," Ciel sighed.

"Delilah, go with the rest," I ordered.

"Yes, of course," she bowed walking out of the building along with the others.

"Undertaker, before Sebastian attempts to make you laugh, I must ask you something," my smile quickly disappeared.

"Of course, I owe you my life after all, due to the fact that I couldn't save yours," he replied.

"Excuse me? Might I ask what is going on?" Sebastian requested.

"I will explain it to you some day,Sebastian. Undertaker, I need to know more about what happened that week."

"I will also explain that to you soon," he stated.

"I understand. Alright then MY TURN~!" I smiled again, Sebastian sweatdropped.

"Alright, go for it."

"Where does a Liar go?

"Hell?" Sebastian asked. **(A/N- Typical of a demon)**

"Nope~! On your instrument!" I laughed. **(A/N and Typical of a Band Geek...)**

"I see..." he frowned, "I still do not understand the joke, but it appears the Undertaker does."

"Hehehe!" the man rolled around, laughing wholeheartedly.

"Care to explain now?"

"I will tell you anything you need to know," the Undertaker agreed.

Sebastian smirked, "Then not only will you answer the young master's questions, but you will answer mine."

"Of course."


End file.
